Semiconductor devices, such as integrated circuit (IC) packages, typically include one or more semiconductor devices arranged on a lead frame or carrier. The semiconductor device is attached to the lead frame, typically by an adhesive die attach material or by soldering, and bond wires are attached to bond pads on the semiconductor devices and to lead fingers on the carrier to provide electrical interconnections between the various semiconductor devices and/or between a semiconductor device and the carrier. The device is then encapsulated in a plastic housing, for instance, to provide protection and form a housing from which the leads extend.
With such semiconductor packages, especially power semiconductor components, it is desirable to provide high current load-carrying capacity. To this end, some solutions for providing the desired connection density or current capacity require an insulation layer to avoid electrical contact between the conductive connections and the semiconductor device/carrier.
For these and other reasons, there is a need for the present invention.